Hello
by Crusader Ari
Summary: Something horrible happens to Dib at recess one day. Songfic to Hello by Evanescence. One-shot. Dib's POV.


Hello

Ari: I decided to make a Dib angst! Reason one- This fits a song I was listening to perfectly. Reason Two- I like to annoy my muse by not updating my other fan fictions!

Purple: Oh and let me tell you you're doing VERY well at that!

Red: Heh heh... Ok this is a one-shot, Dib's POV and has a character death. As for the Disclaimer Ari doesn't own the Invader Zim stuff or the song Hello by Evanescence.

Song- Hello by Evanescence

* * *

Dib sat outside spying on Zim from where he sat. Gaz wasn't with him there today but he really didn't mind. She was probably just playing her Gameslave somewhere by herself. He looked at Zim examine a berry from one of the bushes. Heh, good he doesn't see me. Zim then looked up shocked and ran over somewhere on the other side of the playground. Probably going somewhere to hide. I looked up at the clouded grey sky. The bell than rang but none of the kids ran to the school. I looked around confused for my classmates. Brian than ran up to me waving his arms in a frenzy. "Dib! Dib! Get over here! It's Gaz!" I looked at him with a quizzical expression on my face. "What?" Brian then looked at me seemingly shocked. "Didn't you hear the gun shot?"_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

"Gun shot?" I guess I wasn't paying much attention to what was happening around me only studying Zim. Gaz and a gun shot. That wasn't a good thing. My face twisted into a shocked and I guess extremely worried expression. I ran over to where there were a crowd of children were standing around something. I saw everyone there. Dirge, Gretchen, Zita and even Zim was their gaping at the sight of whatever it was in front of him. What was it? It can't be that bad. No Gaz wouldn't do anything and I didn't hear any gun shot. My mind was deceiving me but I believed it. I believed so much.

_Hello I'm your mind giving you_

_Someone to talk to_

_Hello_

I pushed pass all the kids to see what was in front. Once I even shoved Torque who then turned around angrily with his fist up but when he saw me his face looked at me giving me...was that pity? Why was he giving me pity? I just stared at him for a moment and he slowly moved to the side unclenching his fist. I shook my head and continued forward throughout the crowd of children in my way. Brian, who had ushered me over here yelled for my classmates and some other kids to move out of the way. Then I saw what they were all staring at. Some kids were crying and tearing up while others gaped and looked utterly terrified. Gaz laid there her eyes wide. There was a pool of crimson around her. Her Gameslave lay on the ground by her. The batteries had fallen out and it was broken. Crimson colored liquid dripped out of a small hole in her chest. I touched it and rubbed it against my thumb and index finger. Blood. I stared gaping but then started to chuckle and my mouth turned up into a smile. I got up laughed a bit more and soon I was in hysterics while everyone stared at me confused. I was dreaming! Well it was an attempt of a nightmare I guess. My mind repeated that to me.

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

Sarah, the girl that called me a freak and wore that nun outfit thing, pushed forward and shook me. "Dib, what's wrong with you? G-Gaz y-your one and only sister is d-d-..." She didn't finish her sentence as she broke into tears and walked away quickly rubbing her eyes. Tae then walked up to me looking at the ground. "We haven't checked her pulse but..." He looked down at Gaz and frowned his eyes full of despair. "We are all pretty sure that she's...gone..." Gone? Didn't he mean dead? I laughed again as some kids looked down and shook their heads while others looked at me trying to give me pity I guess. Zim than stomped through the crowd and punched me smack in the face. "What's wrong with you pitiful Dib human?! She's dead all right! Don't think that she'll magically get up and laugh at you! Even I know when someone's dead how a person no matter what pathetic race should react!" His voice was choked up. "She isn't dead! This is just a dream right? What's wrong with all of you?" I smiled open mouthed at him as tears brimmed in my eyes and fell down my face into the pool of red underneath me.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

My eyes jerked open as I sat upright in my bed in a cold sweat. I then smiled and laid my head back down on my pillow and looked up at the ceiling of my room. It was all just a nightmare. I turned to the door of my room with the Mysterious Mysteries poster taped on it. It was open letting a small crack of light in my room. Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to just check. It wouldn't hurt if he didn't wake her up. He quietly got out of bed wincing as it squeaked. I tiptoed out of my room and sneaked down the hallway. It was about one in the morning I guess. When I got to Gaz's room the door was closed. I quietly opened it and walked in. There was no one on the bed. It was perfectly made with the purple and black sheets on it. Her little toy piggy sitting by the pillow untouched. I walked over to the bed and tears welled up in my eyes and I didn't notice as some started falling down my cheek. I kneeled by her bed and looked at it as each tear fell down my face slowly leaving a little trail. That wasn't a dream. That wasn't even a nightmare. That was a memory. The memory of what had transpired yesterday. "Gaz..." He choked up into sobs as he put his head down on her bed and pounded it with one of his fists. "Gaz!"

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday..._

* * *

Ari: (Choking up about to cry) I'm sorry Dib!

Purple: (Wailing in the corner) What about Gaz you killed her in this!

Red: (Frowning) Yeah that is pretty sad but why do I have to be stuck with you two right now? Ugh...(Hands Ari a handkerchief and throws a box of Kleenex at Purple) Please review! It'll make us happy again!


End file.
